


корица.

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, написано: 2013
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Исин думает, что действительно, таких как Мин необходимо всего лишь слепо обожать, а видеть и заботиться они способны за двоих. И Исину безумно хочется, чтобы забота Мина была только для него.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 2





	корица.

Любимый запах щекочет рецепторы горячими облаками белого пара, и почти невидимая паутинка тонких ресниц вздрагивает в предвкушении.  
\- Ваш кофе, - по-детски маленькие ладошки аккуратно опускают на стол дымящуюся пузатую кружку с белесым напитком и изящной палочкой корицы.   
\- Спасибо, - лишь на мгновение взгляд неловко прыгает вверх, но тут же падает, столкнувшись с по-лисьи раскосыми, полными хитрых охристых искр глазами.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста.

За толстым стеклом маленькой кофейни бурыми пятнами опавших в мокрую слякоть листьев умирает осень. И вопреки всему слишком яркое в своей кристальной синеве небо лучится уже по-зимнему холодным солнцем. В наушниках — что-то грустное и навевающее ностальгию.   
Исин любит осень. Любит прятаться от пронизывающего насквозь ветра в таких вот уютных кофейнях и погружаться в далекий мир собственных мыслей. Но все же, вернее будет сказать, любил.   
Вот уже пару недель, как Исина мало волнует увядающий город за окном, а место, где хочется укрыться от вездесущего в эту пору холода — всего одно.   
Насыщенно карие глаза то и дело соскакивают в сторону барной стойки, за которой принимает немногочисленных в довольно раннее время посетителей очаровательный взъерошенный паренек. И едва на его пухлых губах расцветает вежливая улыбка, ее робкое отражение появляется на обветренных — Исина, которое тут же тонет в очередном глотке обжигающего кофе, оседающего коричным послевкусием на кончике языка. Мимолетный взгляд на экран мобильного — 9:37.   
Остатки горячего напитка обжигают нежную полость рта, и Исин подхватывает небрежно висящее на спинке стула пальто, грациозно вставая с насиженного местечка. Глубокий вдох ароматного воздуха едва ли успокаивает учащенное сердцебиение, когда он подходит к все той же барной стойке и кладет на нее четко отпечатавшуюся в памяти сумму.   
Уходя, он в очередной раз мысленно отвешивает себе оплеуху, ведь взгляд поднять храбрости так и не нашел. 

*** 

«О таких, как Минсок - не заботятся, - сидя в очередной раз на привычном месте, размышлял Исин, - таких просто слепо обожают».   
И он обожал. Эти неповторимые раскосые глаза, искрящиеся запрыгивающими в кофейню утренними лучами солнца, эти невероятно милые щечки с почти неуловимой краской румянца, эти вечно взъерошенные рыжие волосы, скорее всего мягкие, даже несмотря на их острый вид. Исин буквально сходил с ума в нестерпимом желании коснуться нежного бархата светлой кожи, сжимая в объятьях неправильно маленького и хрупкого, слишком мягкого и теплого парня. Но в этом слепом обожании он не давал такому неидеальному себе и крохотного шанса.  
Очередное «приходите еще» непонятно чьим разочарованием осело на черном драпе почему-то вовсе не согревающего пальто вновь уходящего Исина. 

*** 

Возвращаться в пустую квартиру очень грустно, но Исин привык. Отработанным движением скинуть промокшие насквозь конверсы и бросить пропахшее ноябрем пальто на низкую тумбочку — почему-то слишком лень вешать. Теплый механический свет разгонит пробравшиеся на небольшую кухню сумерки, а тепло, идущее от загоревшихся язычков синего газового пламени согреют онемевшие пальцы. Надо бы поставить чайник, но Исин продолжает стоять, ловя изящными ладонями обжигающий воздух.   
За окном сгущается плотная синева вечера с яркими вкраплениями разноцветных огней ночного города — с двадцать седьмого этажа их можно оценить во всей красе. Только вот звезды они гасят, и от этого Исину непонятно тоскливо.  
Блестящий зеркальной поверхностью чайник все же приземляется на свое законное место. Воды в нем налито слишком много, а значит и ждать придется достаточно. Исину скучно. Пустой взгляд скользит по неясному отражению в оконном стекле, когда в голову приходит совершенно идиотская мысль: «Сколько спичек сгорит, пока закипит чайник?».   
Коробок еще не совсем уверенно оказывается в пальцах, но парень решительно подходит к раковине с сиротливо стоящей в ней грязной чашкой из-под утреннего кофе.   
Первая спичка вспыхивает шумной вспышкой, заставляя Исина испуганно дернуться. Несколько секунд и она шипит, умирая в мутной воде. Следующая, догорая, обжигает пальцы, и Исин думает, что, наверное, это была глупая затея, но все равно поджигает третью. Скачущее от каждого неровного вдоха пламя завораживает, и когда он сбивается со счета, тишину разрезает настойчивый свист кипящего чайника.   
«Много», - отвечает на собственный вопрос Исин, гася плиту. Пар с запахом корицы заполняет тесное пространство, а тонкие пальцы теперь греет темная керамика любимой кружки.   
Исин думает, что было бы прекрасно купить завтра по дороге домой много разных свечек. 

*** 

Звонкие переливы маленького колокольчика радостно поприветствуют постоянного клиента, получая в ответ тихую улыбку с очаровательной ямочкой на правой щеке, которая тут же исчезнет, едва взгляд натыкается на незнакомого парня за прилавком. Разочарованный выдох растворяется в крупной вязке красного шарфа, и Исин лишь тихо просит:  
\- Капучино, пожалуйста, - грустный взгляд на незнакомца, - с собой.

*** 

День оказался серым и унылым, как и тяжелые тучи, заволокшие небо. Грязные лужи неприятно хлюпают под ногами идущего домой Исина, заливаясь в обувь и грозя очередной осенней простудой. Усталость растворяется белым дыханием в сыром и холодном воздухе, но неожиданно потухший взгляд загорается неоновыми отблесками цветастой вывески супермаркета.   
Найти ряд со свечами — проще простого, и вскоре Исин теряется во всевозможных формах, размерах и запахах восковых светильников. Руки жадно хватают почти все подряд: ярко-красную и невероятно большую, вытянутую синюю, квадратную с блестками — черную...  
Кассирша лишь вскинет удивленный взгляд на странного парня в красном шарфе на пол лица и косой каштановой челкой еще на четверть — ей ведь в принципе все равно, зачем ему полная корзина свечек. А Исин счастливо улыбнется, сжимая вновь замерзающими на улице пальцами ручки довольно-таки увесистого пакета. 

В маленькой, но уютной комнатке, являющейся и спальней и гостиной одновременно, много полок, хаотично развешенных по двум свободным от книжных шкафов стенам — именно на них и находят свое новое пристанище большинство накупленных парнем свечей. Оставшиеся занимают прикроватную тумбочку и заваленный бесполезными бумагами рабочий стол. Поджигать все это слишком лень, поэтому довольный взгляд просто скользит по разномастным фигурам, представляя, как же красиво они буду гореть. Когда-нибудь потом.   
Увлеченный странными мыслями, Исин не замечает, как проваливается в сон. 

Но как бы ему не хотелось, в нем нет раскосых лисьих глаз. 

*** 

Кофейня встречает терпким теплом с запахами крепкого кофе, шоколада, корицы и ванили, ласкающим поврежденную порывистым ветром кожу. Минсок сегодня здесь.   
\- Кофе с..  
\- Корицей, - на грани невежливости перебивает рыжий парень, вызывая у Исина панические мысли, что он начал его раздражать своим постоянным присутствием, - присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.   
Страх липкими пальчиками касается внутренностей, затягивая их в крепкие и путаные узелки, а привычное место уже не кажется таким удобным. Но Исин покорно сидит, опустив тоскливый взгляд на потертую поверхность стола.  
\- Ваш кофе, - проходится мелкой дрожью по телу, и не поймешь — от неожиданности или от удовольствия.   
\- Сп-пасибо, - неловкая попытка зачем-то забрать кружку из маленьких ладошек приводит к мимолетному касанию, от которого Исин дергается, как от удара. Но кофе, о чудо, все же остается не пролитым, - п-простите.   
\- Да ничего, - вместо того, чтобы привычно удалиться, Минсок садится напротив милейшим образом краснеющего парня, - может, поговорим?   
\- Поговорим? - испугано переспрашивает Исин, - о чем?  
\- Например, - лисьи глаза безо всякого стеснения разглядываю красивые черты лица собеседника, а следующий вопрос режет слух своей неформальностью, - как тебя зовут?   
\- Исин.  
\- Минсок, - бесенята в глазах, - но ты, наверное, знаешь?   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?   
\- Да так, - таинственная улыбка, - тебе нравится тут, да?  
\- Нравится, - почему-то Исин думает, что отвечает вовсе не на произнесенный вслух вопрос. Минсок же продолжает, облокачиваясь локтями на стол и оказываясь слишком близко.   
\- А что тебе нравится у нас больше всего?   
\- Кофе, - слишком поспешно для правды выдыхает Исин, отстраняясь, - с корицей.   
\- С корицей, значит, - весело ухмыляется рыжий дьяволенок, вставая, - там клиенты пришли. Но мы как-нибудь еще поболтаем. Ты ведь не против?   
\- Н-нет, - как-будто могло быть иначе.  
\- Вот и славненько. 

*** 

Сказать, что Исин нервничал, открывая на следующий день тяжелую дверь кофейни под привычный звон колокольчика — не сказать ничего. Но все тот же красный шарф успешно скрывал то, как взволнованно он кусал красивые губы.  
\- Привет, - широко улыбнулся Минсок, увидев пришедшего, - как обычно?   
\- Да.  
Исин с непонятной осторожностью опустился за любимый столик и уставился в окно, по которому скатывались юркие капельки ледяного дождя.   
\- Не разденешься? - на стол опустилась ароматная кружка, - торопишься?   
\- А? - Исин с любопытством посмотрел на поднос с еще одним напитком, - нет, просто пытаюсь согреться.   
\- О, - Минсок радостно улыбнулся, ставя на стол еще одну кружку, - тогда, ты не против компании?   
\- Нет..  
\- Отлично, - он с удобством расположился на стуле напротив.   
Чтобы куда-то спрятать предательский взгляд, так и норовящий скользнуть по обожаемому лицу и остановиться на соблазнительных губах, Исин сделал большой глоток, болью прокатившийся по языку.  
\- Ай, - он непроизвольно высунул обожженный кончик, дотрагиваясь до него изящными пальцами, а подняв взгляд, наткнулся на чужой, слишком острый и непонятный.   
\- Ты довольно неуклюжий, - как-то отстранено заметил Минсок, неожиданно быстро находя за окном что-то безумно интересное.   
\- Бывает, - «в твоем присутствии».   
Слова почему-то закончились, и чашки опустели в полной тишине, разбавленной мимолетными взглядами, и уже уходя, Мин обронил короткое «моя смена заканчивается в семь», заставившее сердце Исина быстро-быстро забиться. 

*** 

В назначенные семь вечера почти насквозь промокший Исин открыл стеклянную дверь кофейни со строгим запретом «закрыто», запуская внутрь холодный порыв сырого ветра под все тот же звон маленького колокольчика.   
\- Ты пришел? - Минсок поднял радостный взгляд от протираемого им бокала, - ты весь промок.   
\- Забыл сегодня зонт.  
\- Вот как, - сдерживаемое разочарование собралось в уголках пухлых губ, - тогда, подожди, я переоденусь и провожу тебя. У меня зонт есть.   
Исин проводил уходящего в подсобку Мина задумчивым взглядом, присаживаясь на краешек ближайшего стула. В пустой кофейне было слишком непривычно. Так она еще больше похожа на отдельный крохотный мир, в котором парень нашел для себя хрупкое рыжеволосое чудо. Только вот, за его пределами, не исчезнет ли магия?   
Мин появляется быстро — дутая черная куртка и умилительная объемная вязаная шапка с пумпоном только подчеркивают его не по годам детское лицо. И, похоже, взгляд Исина слишком красноречиво это выражает, потому что пухлые щечки розовеют на пол тона больше обычного.   
\- Что-то не так?   
Исину хочется сказать, что да, все действительно «не так», потому что происходящее слишком потрясающе, чтобы быть правдой, но он лишь непонятно мотает головой, продолжая внутри сходить с ума.   
\- Пойдем? - Мин приглашающе кивает на дверь, за которой тонет в разошедшемся ливне вечерний город.   
\- Пойдем. 

И они идут. Тесно прижавшись друг к другу — все равно зонт слишком маленький для двоих и торчащие плечи нещадно намокают. Немного неловко, но робкие улыбки с крохотной ямочкой — Исина, и открытые — Минсока, сглаживают острые углы только завязывающегося знакомства.   
А то, что в обуви неприятно хлюпает — досадная мелочь, не так ли? Маленькие пальчики на ручке зонта заметно дрожат, когда очередной порыв ветра пытается отобрать у парней их хрупкое укрытие от бушующего ноября, и Исин решается, накрывая замерзшую ладонь своей — сохранившей сухое тепло кармана. Мину приятно, черт побери, даже словами не описать, как Мину приятно от полного заботы и чего-то еще прикосновения, но он лишь смущенно растянет губы в тихом «спасибо».  
Дорога заканчивается слишком быстро, заставляя Исина остановится с разочарованным «мы пришли» на потрескавшихся губах. «Слишком быстро» - наверное, они думают в унисон, но озвучить никто не решается.   
\- Иди, - первым нарушает затянувшиеся взгляды Мин, кивая в сторону подъезда, - простудишься.  
Исин не знает, что ответить. Отпускать вдруг ворвавшегося в привычное течение дней парня слишком не хочется, и даже не спасает мысль о новой встрече завтра.   
\- И я.. пойду, - вопреки сказанному, Мин продолжает стоять, стараясь делать вид, что его вовсе не волнует, как произнесенные слова оседают белыми облачками пара на губах стоящего слишком близко Исина — это ведь зонт слишком маленький, и все.   
\- Да, пора, - все же соглашается тот, немного грустно улыбаясь, а Мин думает, что продолжать терпеть глупо.  
\- До завтра, - вопреки всему теплые губы касаются сводящей с ума ямочки на бесконечные пару секунд, и он резко разворачивается, уходя.   
А Исин лишь завороженно смотри ему вслед, не замечая, что без зонта ледяные капли беспрепятственно вымачивают его окончательно. 

*** 

Следующее утро застает сопливого Исина в ворохе одеял, разбитого и раздавленного все-таки добравшейся до него болезнью. И он думает, что действительно за все хорошее приходится платить. Например, за вчерашнюю прогулку он отдал сегодняшнюю встречу в кофейне — часы беспощадно показывают, что времени осталось только чтобы добраться до работы. От безжалостно саднящего горла не спасает ни горячий чай, ни теплый свитер с высоким воротом, а несколько пачек бумажных носовых платочков занимают свои места в объемной сумке. Надо всего лишь пережить этот день. 

*** 

Когда Исин все-таки добирается до кофейни, внутри уже не горит свет, и он думает, что, пожалуй, и правда было глупо надеяться, ведь они ни о чем таком не договаривались. А то мимолетное «до завтра» - очередное несбывшееся ожидание. 

Сегодня вечером Исин впервые зажигает пять свечей, сжигая свою тоску в дрожащих лепестках пламени. 

*** 

Звон колокольчика радостно приветствует вошедшего в тепло Исина, но куда более радостно звенит счастьем голос Мина.   
\- Добро пожаловать, - и когда пришедший подойдет поближе, осуждающее, - тебя вчера не было.  
\- Я все-таки заболел.   
\- Я так и подумал, - недовольный взгляд, - садись, я сейчас.   
Исин покорно шмыгает носом, переставляя ноги в сторону нужного столика. По-хорошему, надо было отсидеться дома, ведь на работе ему дали больничный, но второй день без Мина... В общем, Исин уже здесь, и думать об этом глупо.   
\- Держи, -на стол опускается непривычно пахнущая кружка, - это мой собственный рецепт. С медом.   
\- Спасибо, - керамические бока пузатой кружечки приятно обжигают пальцы.   
\- Нам надо обменяться телефонами.  
\- А.. да, - сердце Исина на мгновение сжимается приятной негой, - давай.  
Маленькая ладошка Мина в ожидании тянется к Сину, чтобы едва ощутимо задеть его, забирая телефон. Несколько быстрых движений миниатюрных пальчиков и довольная улыбка.   
\- Ты сейчас на работу?   
\- Нет, мне дали больничный, - честно признается Исин, только в следующее мгновенье понимая, что проболтался.   
\- Тогда что ты тут забыл?   
\- Тебя.  
\- Дурак, - Минсок краснеет, глядя на болезненно бледного, с блестящими глазами и красным носом, но все равно такого неприлично красивого Исина, а тот лишь непроизвольно думает: «Из-за тебя», - я сейчас вернусь.   
Мин таинственно улыбается, игнорируя полный любопытства взгляд глубоких карих глаз. Он о чем-то разговаривает по телефону, а когда возвращается, немного смущенно начинает:   
\- Наверное, надо сначала было у тебя спросить, но если ты немного меня подождешь, то мы сможем пойти вместе.   
\- Я подожду, - поспешно кивает Исин, и вовсе не обязательно никому знать, что похоже, он способен ждать свое маленькое рыжее чудо целую вечность.

*** 

По пути к дому Мин заставляет его зайти в супермаркет и купить побольше меда, молока и малины, и ему почти плевать, что Исин не любит малину — лечиться всегда неприятно.   
Лужи все так же громко хлюпают грязью под ногами, но хотя бы из нависших так низко, что подними руку и дотронешься, туч не льется вода.   
\- Ты зайдешь? - у подъезда все же решается спросить Исин, разглядывая испачканные конверсы.   
\- А можно?   
\- Можно.

В квартире Исина уютно и пахнет корицей. Мину нравится, настолько, что, наверное, он бы остался здесь навсегда. И, скорее всего, вовсе не из-за запаха. Исин смущенно проходит на кухню, думая, что его жилище слишком маленькое и тесное, но искреннее «у тебя классно» прогоняет прочь все его сомнения. Спросив что, где и как, Мин в приказном порядке отправляет больного в спальню, а сам принимается за приготовление лечебного напитка. 

Под толстым одеялом тепло и Исин почти засыпает, когда его лба касается слишком холодная ладошка. А может, это он слишком горячий.  
\- У тебя температура, - подтверждает его мысли Мин, заботливо и абсолютно бессмысленно приглаживая растрепавшуюся челку. Исину все равно: он ловит прохладную ладонь и прижимает к щеке, довольно щурясь, - ты должен выпить..  
Горячая кружка касается сухих губ, но из-за заложенного носа Исин не чувствует яркого запаха малины и послушно делает несколько больших глотков, теплом разливающиеся внутри.   
\- Давай, еще, ты должен пропотеть, - остатки молока исчезают внутри больного и только маленькая струйка скатывается из уголка губ. Ее тут же стирают ловкие пальчики, - а теперь спи.   
\- А ты...  
\- Тут я, тут.

*** 

Вечер плотным одеялом густого тумана опускается на город, когда Исин наконец-то просыпается. Промокшая насквозь футболка неприятно липнет к телу, но температура действительно спала. На кухне призывно горит свет.  
\- Ты еще тут, - хриплый голос разрезает мягкую тишину, заставляя Мина испуганно вздрогнуть, - прости.  
\- Тебе легче? - игнорируя извинения.   
\- Да, спасибо, - Минсок легко поднимается с насиженного места, потягиваясь, и шагает к смущенному Исину.   
\- Температура совсем небольшая осталась, - с облегчением замечает он, дотрагиваясь до влажного лба, - иди, переоденься, я тебе чай заварю.   
Исин думает, что действительно, таких как Мин необходимо всего лишь слепо обожать, а видеть и заботиться они способны за двоих. И Исину безумно хочется, чтобы забота Мина была только для него.   
Когда он возвращается на кухню, рыжеволосый парень стоит к нему спиной, размешивая что-то в чашке: мед, наверное. И Исин поддается, прижимаясь к нему и обвивая руками поперек плоского живота. Мин вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. Тепло, по-настоящему тепло.   
\- Исин? - Мину не хотелось это прекращать, честно, но он прекрасно чувствует, насколько сложно из-за слабости вот так вот стоять больному, - садись.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Не упрямься, - Мисок мягко отстраняется, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, - у тебя слабость.   
\- К тебе, - наверное, это из-за болезни — Исин слишком честный. А Мину от этого приходится снова краснеть.   
\- Садись, садись, - он сует ему горячую чашку, подталкивая к стулу, игнорируя разочарованный взгляд голодного щеночка, - спать еще хочешь?   
\- Нет, - нагло врет Исин, тут же зевая, а затем — краснея.   
\- Бестолочь, - Мину хорошо. На этой тесной кухне, которая на двадцать семь этажей ближе к небу, ему безумно хорошо.   
\- Останься?   
\- Угу. 

*** 

Просыпаться, чувствуя рядом тихое сопение собственного рыжего чуда — скорее всего, это лучшее, что могло случится в довольно скучной и серой жизни Исина. Но эта мысль тут же рассыпается неправильностью, когда пухлые губы касаются его лба.  
\- Температуры нет, - и Исин почти верит, что Мин просто проверял его состояние, - горло болит?   
\- Не-а.  
\- Хорошо, - довольная улыбка сменяется сомнением, и Исин не успевает отреагировать, чувствуя мимолетный поцелуй в уголок потрескавшихся сухих губ, - пора вставать.

*** 

Они не говорят друг другу бессмысленных признаний, по умолчанию принимая постоянное нахождение рядом. Просто это так правильно — то, что каждый вечер Исин приходит к уже закрытой кофейне, где его ждет порядком замерзший и недовольный Мин. И он обязательно будет ворчать о том, что «можно было бы и побыстрее», игнорируя возможность самостоятельно добраться до квартиры Исина. Ключи и у Мина теперь есть, но разве это имеет значение, когда ледяные ладошки греют горячим дыханием?   
Исин каждый вечер хочет попросить его переехать насовсем, и каждый вечер думает, что «нет, еще слишком рано». И только когда они вместе зажигают все свечи под звук барабанящего в окно дождя, он решается выдохнуть несмелое «оставайся насовсем?», получая в ответ такое же робкое «хорошо». 

*** 

Дни сменяются днями, оседая хлопьями снега на внешнем подоконнике и расписывая стекла причудливыми ледяными узорами, но только в маленькой квартире Исина никогда еще не было так тепло. Его собственное рыжее солнышко, которое так любит обыкновенный горячий кофе и утренние поцелуи, теперь всегда рядом, и от этого светло где-то глубоко внутри, не там, где сердце, а еще глубже, где душа. А вечера, когда маленькие пальчики переплетаются с его собственными, невзначай, почти случайно — за них, наверное, Исин готов отдать очень многое. Готовить вместе, убираться, читать и просыпаться тоже вместе. Изо дня в день, так скучно и обыденно, что, наверное, кто-то может подумать об обычном комфорте. Но когда губы соприкасаются в очередном поцелуе, их это мало волнует. 

Да, Минсок из таких, которых необходимо просто обожать, а Исин готов это делать.   
Но произнесенных когда-то в прошлом «я тебя люблю» с коротким ответом «я тоже» достаточно, чтобы это обожание было взаимным.

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана для конкурса в паблике "Корея окрыля-я-яет! ᵔᴥᵔ Всё о K-POP";  
> стала одним из трех победителей в жанре слэш.
> 
> 131026


End file.
